


Prom or Hell?

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prom, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: Courfeyrac doesn't want Grantaire to go alone to prom so he sets him up with his friend Enjolras. Grantaire disagrees but goes along anyway. What's the worst that could happen? It's only prom.~title from Heathers (1988)~





	1. Chapter One

Two months. In exactly two months Grantaire would have to show up to prom with a date on his arm. That, in his mind, seemed like and almost impossible thing to achieve. Courfeyrac and Bahorel assured him that it wouldn’t be too hard to get a date. He could paint, had a rugged handsomeness to him, and he was pretty down to earth.

Grantaire didn’t see it that way. He always brought himself down. He believed that no one would want to put up with him, even for one evening. “I’m telling you R,” Courfeyrac said, pointing his cheese stick at Grantaire. “You’re a catch.” Grantaire rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “Courf, I am like this sandwich. I may look edible, but in reality, I am garbage, coming from a place of stress.” Bahorel chuckled, slapping Grantaire’s back.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You aren’t a shitty school lunch, you’re a Subway sandwich!” The three laughed, enjoying the silly metaphor. “Guys, my fragile ego wouldn’t be able to handle rejection. I might just go alone,” Grantaire stated, crossing his arms. “No!” Courfeyrac shouted, bringing attention to the table. He smiled bashfully, waiting for everyone to return to their meals. “How about I set you up with someone? You can meet them, see if you like each other, then go to prom together. Or go as friends!”

Grantaire thought about it, pondering the idea. “I don’t kno-” “What other idea do you have!” Courfeyrac pointed out. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it once more. “Fine, who do you have in mind.” Courfeyrac grinned, pulling out his phone. He scrolled for a second before showing Grantaire a picture of a man. 

He had smooth dark skin, and his hair was dyed blond. You could see his naturally dark hair by his roots, but it didn’t distract from the blond hair. It looked like a halo around him, making him look godly. He had a fierce expression on his face, he looked like he was yelling. He wore a red jacket and a white top, both decorated with buttons with different sayings.

“This is Enjolras. He’s a friend of Combeferre and I,” Courfeyrac explained, smirking at Grantaire’s awestruck face. “He’s way out of my league! Also he looks mean. Like I can appreciate his face, but he looks rude!” Grantaire exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the man. Courfeyrac laughed, shaking his head. “He’s just passionate. Come on, one date with him won’t be so bad!”

“Yeah, it’s not like you have any other choice,” Bahorel chimed in. Grantaire rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. “So I expect you two already have your dates?” The two nodded. Courfeyrac was going with Combeferre, and Bahorel was going with Feuilly. The two couples had been dating for a bit before now. “Of course. And we want you to be in prom pictures. You already opt out of basically all normal high school things, you’re not skipping prom.”

“What are you doing?” Bahorel asked, poking Courfeyrac. “I’m sending R Enjolras’ phone number,” Courfeyrac explained, not looking up from his phone. Grantaire felt his phone buzz in his pocket, making a mental note to text Enjolras when he got home. “Have you let him know?” he asked. Courfeyrac tilted his head in confusion. “What?” “Enjolras, have you told him?” Courfeyrac nodded, showing Grantaire his last text.

_hey i’m setting you up with a guy i know, no complaining_

Courfeyrac put his phone away and started to finish his lunch. He noticed the other two staring at him, and put his fork down. “What? We’re done with this conversation, eat or I’ll eat your food for you.”

~

When Grantaire got home, he dropped his bag on the floor and sprawled out on his bed with his phone. He opened Courfeyrac’s text from earlier, adding Enjolras into his contacts.   
_  
R: hey, i’m ‘the guy’ that courf was talking about  
E: oh hello, my name is enjolras, and your’s is?  
R: grantaire, but R works too,   
E: … why is your name a letter?  
R: well, my name sounds like grand-R so, you know, it fits  
R: you should save me on your phone as The Grand R  
E: i’m not doing that  
E: anyway, if Courf wants us to get together, we should pick a place to meet  
R: i know a good cafe  
R: a friend of mine, musichetta, works there  
E: well, that sounds good, are you free today? Or have your teachers blocked all of your time with an overwhelming about of homework that is not healthy for you?  
_  
Grantaire chuckled, finding the man’s statement to really capture what he stands for. “Yep, he sounds like an asshole,” he whispered to the empty room.  
 __  
R: I’m good, 4:30 work for you? The cafe is next to the on the corner by the bookstore downtown btw  
E: yes that works, i will meet you there  
R: :)  


Grantaire frowned as he sent the smiley face. What did he get himself into? He didn’t know this guy. Yeah he trusted his friends, but still, this man seems… a lot. Grantaire stood up, grabbing a new flannel and a beanie. He put on his shoes, double knotting the laces to make sure he wouldn’t trip. He left a note incase Eponine and Gavroche decided to stop by, letting them know he’d be back later.

Grantaire lived close to the cafe, it was only a short walk. He tended to spend a lot of time downtown. He helped out at the local art store in exchange for supplies. The store was down the street from the cafe. It was different than the rest of town. It was brightly colored, a mural on the side of the building, along with a chalkboard with new questions each week. It looked like a cave when you walked passed it. The front seats were all visible, along with the bar. The inside was in the back, behind a door by some tables.

Grantaire walked in, looking for the blond hair he had memorized. Enjolras sat in the corner and he motioned for Grantaire to come over. Grantaire took a deep breath and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is on his date with Enjolras and gets roped into something he doesn't want to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A KEYBOARD THAT ACTUALLY WORKS NOW YESSS

Grantaire tried to calm his nerves as he walked to the table. He didn’t realize how nervous he was until now. He pulled out the chair and sat down across from Enjolras. “I see you made it here quite quickly,” he commented, leaning back slightly. “I’m not one to be late.” Enjolras had a small smile on his face, it almost resembled a smirk. 

“Well, I guess we’re supposed to get to know each other now,” Enjolras stated, sitting forward. He looked almost analytical as he scanned Grantaire’s body. Grantaire felt nervous under that stare. Enjolras, while his eyes were a warm brown, had almost a cold look to him. “I suppose so. The best way to get to know each other is what coffee we want. Proven fact.” Enjolras raised his eyes. “Source?” Grantaire laughed softly. “Try anyone who’s ever been on a coffee date. What coffee you drink says a lot about you.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “You sound so confident about that, care to inform me what I’m like if I drink a French Vanilla Mocha with an extra shot of espresso?” “Well, you clearly need more sleep due to the extra shot, the more shots of espresso, the less sleep a person gets. You like to have a bit of sweetness, the chocolate and vanilla shows that. But you still have a bitter edge. Seems sweet but has a bite, sound familiar?”

Enjolras nodded. He was impressed by how well Grantaire had been able to read him, just based on his coffee choice. “And you?” he asked. “What will you have? And what does it mean.” “I’ll have a caramel frappuccino. As for what it means, you’ll have to figure that out, Apollo.”

Enjolras eye’s widened. “What did you call me?” “Apollo. Your hair kinda looks like the sun or a halo. Apollo is the god of the sun so you know, just reminded me of him. Also the way you talk, you sound like you’re ready to argue your way out of anything, putting yourself above everyone. Not in a bad way of course,” Grantaire explained, looking to see is Musichetta would come by to take their orders soon. 

“I guess that’s a compliment.” Enjolras looked a bit nervous, like he didn’t get complimented a lot. “Yeah just let it go,” Grantaire said, waving his hand absentmindedly. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Enjolras silently thanked all gods for his dark skin, making it hard to see the blush on his face. 

“You boys ready to order?” A feminine voice startled both men. “Oh hey Chetta, yeah we are! I’ll have my usual,” Grantaire said, flashing a smile to the waitress. “And you?” The woman turned to Enjolras, who ordered his French Vanilla Mocha. “See you boys!” She winked at Grantaire and walked off.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and turned back to Enjolras. “So yeah, that was Musichetta.” Grantaire laughed, looking over at Musichetta, who was not-so-subtly watching the two as she made their coffee. “Don’t mind her, she just likes to meddle.” Enjolras nodded. “So back to the getting to know you thing, what do you like to do?” Grantaire asked before taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m currently working on setting up a club at school.” Grantaire raised his eyebrows. “Oh, what about?”

“Well,” Enjolras started. Grantaire could tell he was about to talk for a bit so he got comfortable. “It would be about getting students involved in local government, along with helping citizens around town. We would help support local businesses and protest any laws that are being voted on that wouldn’t be good for the community. We need to get students engaged in local government now! Yes the presidential elections are important, but so much more happens at the state and local level! Many students are being told that they are too young to participate when that is simply not the case. They can call their senators and representatives, who will probably listen because that would get them reelected. They can protest and email and, hell, _write_ to these people! I think it’s so important to engage in the government!”

Enjolras took a breath when he stopped talking. “I get where you’re coming from, but I just don’t see why we need an entire club dedicated to this. Like, yeah, I’m not saying it’s not important to work with the government, I just don’t think people are gonna care!” Enjolras frowned. “You’re coming with me to the first meeting.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you’re coming to the first meeting. I want you to come to see if you really think this club isn’t necessary.” Enjolras crossed his arms and looked straight into Grantaire’s eyes. Grantaire felt smaller under his stare and eventually gave in. “Fine, one meeting. If I think it’s stupid, I’ll let you know. How are you even going to get people to know about your club anyway?”

“That’s where I’m running into a problem. I can speak and lead rallies but I can’t design posters. I’m not great at art. I’m limited to stick figures.” Enjolras sighed and looked at his hands. “Well,” Grantaire started, causing Enjolras to look up at him. “I just so happen to be able to draw. I could make a few posters. Or should I say, one or two designs then scan them.” Enjolras looked at him with wide eyes.”You’d do that?” Grantaire waved his hand. “Yeah, sure, why not. I don’t work at an art studio for nothing. Just text me some ideas and I can start tonight. I don’t want to do homework so what else do I have to lose?”

Enjolras grinned at him, making Grantaire’s heart flutter. “Thank you!” Grantaire shook his head and told him it was no problem. “Hey, uh, I have to get going. I have some work to do, but I’ll text you. Hey, even if you don’t like what I’m doing, maybe you’ll give some good opinions. You know, see what the other side thinks. It was great hanging out with you, let’s do it again sometime.” Enjolras held his hand out to shake, which Grantaire accepted. Enjolras didn’t really seem like a touchy person.   
“Could we meet here, tomorrow? I’d like to see your designs!” Grantaire nodded and watched Enjolras leave. He grabbed their empty coffee cups and took them up to Musichetta. 

“How was your date?” She asked, rinsing the cups. “I don’t know. I’ve been roped into a club where we work with local government. Why did I do this Chetta?” Grantaire groaned, resting his head on the counter. “He didn’t even seem that interested in me.” Musichetta patted his head softly. “If he doesn’t like you now, he will. Now what do you have to do for that club?” “I have to make posters,” Grantaire mumbled. Musichetta stifled a laugh. “You have fun doing that.” Grantaire rolled his eyes and walked down to the art studio.

He opened one of the art rooms and closed the door behind him, putting on the sign that said ‘occupied’. He pulled out a large sheet of paper and started sketching some simple fonts, trying to find one he liked. He decided on a large, bulky font that semi-resembled the type you’d see on propaganda posters. He laughed to himself, thinking about how mad Enjolras would be if he made it look like propaganda. He felt his phone buzz and saw a list of words that Enjolras had sent. He scanned over the words, thinking about what he could make of them. 

The word that came to mind was liberty. The whole list made it seem like the club wanted equality and liberation. He pulled open the room’s computer and searched up paintings revolving around those terms. One that caught his eye was _Liberty Leading the People _by Eugène Delacroix. He sketched out a scene of people holding up a banner, encouraging people to get active in the community. He shaded the background with a gradient from black to red to white. He stepped back from the piece, whipping off his hands, which had become stained as he drew. He smiled at his work, rolling it up carefully before putting it into a holder. He couldn’t wait to show Enjolras.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberty Leading the People is my favorite piece of art and is currently my desktop background

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I shall try to update at least once a week.


End file.
